Rainscreen cladding generally refers to a construction façade rainscreen system which consists of the subframe assembly in combination with different finishes, such as cladding panels, brick, ceramic tiles, reconstituted stone boards, ceramic granite based on a natural stone, high-pressure laminates, composite aluminum panels, metal panels (aluminum, zinc, steel), fiber-cement board, or durable exterior woods. An outer skin of rear-ventilated cladding is typically mounted to a new or existing building subframe. Rainscreen cladding systems typically employ a double-wall construction technique that includes an outer layer to keep out the rain and an inner layer to provide thermal insulation, prevent excessive air leakage and carry wind loading. The outer layer is preferably breathable, while the inner layer is constructed to reduce energy losses. When successfully designed and installed, the structural frame of the building remains dry, as water never reaches it or the thermal insulation. Water that migrates to the cavity between the outer and inner layer is typically eliminated by evaporation and drainage. Water droplets typically do not penetrate the panel joints or openings because wind pressure acting on the outer face of the panel is generally equalized in the cavity, so that there is no significant pressure differential to drive the rain through joints. During extreme weather, a minimal amount of water may penetrate the outer cladding. This, however, typically forms droplets that run down the back of the cladding sheets and are dissipated through evaporation and drainage. Using this type of system, the structural wall is insulated externally.